<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eccentric Rich Genius by YumeMusouka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275876">The Eccentric Rich Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka'>YumeMusouka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Worlds With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, Friendship, Getting Together, Hiding, Human Loki (Marvel), Loki Lies (Marvel), M/M, Or just my attempt of it, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, loki is a pervert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Loki helped his boss, Tony, hide from Pepper. And the 1 time Tony helped Loki hide from Pepper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Worlds With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eccentric Rich Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I wrote this. It just happened when I was writing other oneshots. This is my first time writing this 5+1 tag, so I'm excited.</p><p>Please excuse my grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 Under Loki’s Desk</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki took the job to be part of the legal team for Stark Industries, this was not how he envisioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Loki had just come back from his lunch break and he planned to finish up the contract with China, only to find his boss hiding under his desk. He didn’t mean the boss in charge of him in the legal department, no, this was the big boss with the family name that was the company, the CEO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yea, Loki will admit that his desk was probably the best one to hide under in the room. It wasn’t by the glass windows, so no one would be able to see him in the reflection. There was no door behind it or anywhere within a few feet, so no one would walk by to go check the “other rooms.” It was also kind of in the corner and behind other desks, so no one could really see what was hidden underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the two papers, legal documents, that his boss was holding to cover his face was a bit extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said that the rich were eccentric. They also said that about geniuses. Loki supposed that his boss was what happened when someone held both those qualities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two papers fluttered and then went completely still. Then his boss jerked from his crouched position as if he had an amazing idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Mr. Stark,” his boss said in falsetto, moving the papers as if they were speaking. “I’m just some friendly legal documents minding my own business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those documents are lawsuits against the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those papers paused as if in thoughts. “I’m just some </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> legal documents minding my own business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki awarded that with an amused huff. “Apologies, Mr. Stark.” Loki grabbed the papers into his hands. “But this is my desk, and I need it to get back to work.” He put those papers back on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared down his boss, and, wow, he never noticed that Mr. Stark had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. His face was pulled into an indignant scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s lunchtime,” Mr. Stark complained in his normal voice. “You should be eating lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already finished my lunch,” Loki retorted and then gestured to his side. “But, if you want, you can hide under my paralegal’s desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your desk is the best one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but- What are you hiding from?” Loki inquired as he saw a familiar freckled redhead exit the elevator beyond the glass wall. The sound of her heels came even from beyond the glass. “Because Ms. Potts has just entered this floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I can’t go back. I’ll die if I have to sign another paper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! Tell her I’m not here! I’ll give you a raise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, I’m a lawyer. I cannot be taking bribes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll fire you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sue you for wrongful termination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Mr. Stark yelled with wide fearful eyes. “No, no, no! Please, I’m begging you! I need a break. My brain is literally gonna fry from the tedious work of signing my signature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly, it should be obnoxious that a rich man was whining about having to just sign papers for his job. But the way Mr. Stark looked made it seem like the world was going to end. His eyes were glazed over as he pleaded and his lips were pulled into a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Laufeyson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki slowly, very slowly as if he was just reading, lifted his head to see Ms. Potts standing by the glass doors. “Yes, Ms. Potts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Tony or uh- Mr. Stark here? He ran away on the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Mr. Stark tense up at his legs. Loki thought back to his boss’s face, since he didn’t dare to look down again. He thought about those huge eyes and those pouty lips that looked full. His beard looked soft and his hair seemed so touchable. Loki wanted to run his hand through those strands of hair. Not to mention, Mr. Stark looked exquisite in a suit while kneeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki wasn’t a simple man. He had never let his base desires control his decisions. Also, puppy eyes had never worked on him. He became immune to them from dealing with his inane brother. If he was susceptible to something so ridiculous as puppy eyes, he would have never chosen to be a lawyer, let alone a corporate one. But, Norns, a man well into his forties should not be able to be that cute. In fact, it was downright illegal. He was a lawyer, so he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for the past ten minutes. I can’t say that I found anything out of place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks. I’ll check on another floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck on your search,” Loki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms. Potts nodded and waved goodbye. Soon, the sound of her heels receded into nothing. Loki watched her enter the elevator, making sure they were safe. Then he turned back down to his boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver!” Mr. Stark exclaimed as he hugged Loki’s legs and simultaneously did things to Loki’s body that Loki would never admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so, Mr. Stark,” Loki deadpanned. “But I must really get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark let him go so that he could back up. Then his boss crawled, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>crawled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, out from his desk and stood up. Loki tried his best to not burn that into his memories, because this was his damn boss. He shifted his gaze to the papers on his desk, ignoring Mr. Stark moving out of the way to just hover near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark reached around his desk and found Loki’s business card. Loki looked over to see the man grin. “So your name is Loki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored the way his heart jumped. “That is correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Lokes, thanks for the help!” He smiled. “Make sure to call me Tony from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his boss finally left him to work on that contract with China. Wait, did he call him “Lokes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 In the Supply Room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed since that encounter at his desk, and since then, Mr. Stark had taken to greeting him whenever they ran into each other. His coworkers were jealous of the attention, but it wasn’t like Loki could profit from the attention. He wasn’t an inventor that could monopolise Mr. Stark’s attention. He was a lawyer and Stark Industries needed a lot of lawyers. He didn’t understand the scorned looks of his coworkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his last break of the day. He chomped down a protein bar and drank his coffee. The one positive about working at Stark Industries was that the coffee was good, especially on the upper floors of the tower. High end coffee machines and premium coffee beans were always in stocked in case Mr. Stark needed a quick fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki still had time before his break was over, so he could indulge in another cup of coffee. He stood and made his way to the coffee machines. He found the filter to be empty and stared at the other machines. They were all empty with no coffee beans on the counter. He would have to get more beans and grind them. Gods, his coworkers were fiends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the supply room and switched the light on. He went to the coffee cabinet located in the lower ones, for the shorter people (meaning his boss), and started rummaging through it. He had been wanting to try these new coffee beans that came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused when he heard a faint squeak. Loki glanced around the room and found nothing out of ordinary. However, now he felt like someone was watching him. Readying his fists, he moved more into the room to where the shelves were. He went to the back of the room and found nothing behind the iron shelves, but there was unnecessarily a big box close to the corner. Loki had never seen the box there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a ghost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, now he couldn’t leave. He had to make sure it wasn’t a ghost. If he didn’t check, he would never be able to come back to this breakroom and it was the closest one to his office. Trying to calm his heart, he took a deep breath and walked to the box. Hopefully, it would just be a mouse. Once he was near the box, he stretched his neck to see behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found huge brown eyes staring back at him, and then there was a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! Norns, fuck!” Loki shouted as he lurched backwards. “Must you be hiding here like a ghost, Mr. Stark?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tony!” The ghost man retorted as he clenched his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki caught his breath and then stared at his boss with the best “no bullshit” look he could muster. “Tony, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m hiding again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, the man looked properly repentant. Although, the way he was flashing his huge eyes at Loki was doubtful. Also, did the insane man drag in that box to hide behind it? In the dark? Rich people were eccentric… ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Ms. Potts forced more paperwork on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s even worse,” he whispered. “She’s trying to make me collaborate with Apple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. That is tiring,” Loki nodded. Loki would hate to go over that contract. Apple was… well, Apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! You know tha-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony covered his mouth with his hands looking like a child who got caught red handed while stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. His eyes were comically wide as he held his breath in fear. The sound of heels clicking made their way in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is anyone here?” A voice that was distinctively Ms. Pott’s called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pleaded Loki with those puppy eyes again. And no, he was not going to be swayed by them once more. Then the man grabbed onto Loki’s legs and pouted with a tilt of his head. Norns, he looked like a puppy. A cute puppy begging to be- No. Loki was not going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself away from the silent whining man and moved to the walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Loki called back and then flinched in surprise. “Oh! It’s a pleasure as always to see you, Ms. Potts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Laufeyson! I saw the coffee cabinet left opened, so I was sure someone was in here,” Ms. Potts smiled as she glanced behind the iron shelves. “What are you doing back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doing back here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Loki stepped to the side to block her view of the box, because it was blatantly suspicious. He glanced at the shelf he was leaning on. Perfect. “I was trying to decide on a biscotti flavor to go with the new brew we got in this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That new brew is so good. I had it with a cranberry almond biscotti,” Ms. Potts shared. “I was- Oh gosh, wait. I have to find Tony. Have you seen him around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually, I did see him,” Loki answered. He could picture Tony panicking right now. “He just left. He said that they didn’t have the coffee he wanted here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that idiot!” Ms. Potts complained. “Sorry about that. Tony is just a lot of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the last time he found his boss, and just now, Loki wouldn’t argue that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No apologies necessary, Ms. Potts,” Loki chuckled. “I hope your search becomes fruitful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, Mr. Laufeyson. Have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, ma’m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms. Potts walked away, the sound of those heels disappearing. Loki turned back and sauntered back up to the box. He found Tony staring up at him with a thankful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Lokes,” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Loki,” he deadpanned. “If you’re going to continue to hide, don’t be here when she finds you. She’ll know that I lied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Tony pouted. “Are you gonna make coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I came in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make me a cup too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glared at his pouting boss and walked away. He did, however, go back to give Tony a cup of coffee. The man smiled and thanked him, calling him “Lokes” once more. When Loki went back to the breakroom the next day, the big box was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3 By the Fountain</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took a long lunch break to eat out. He still had time before his break ended, so on his way back, he sat down by the fountain that was obnoxiously in front of the Stark Tower. The water was running and there was a soft breeze in the air. It was a good day to relax outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fountain was completed a few years ago. It was a common area to relax for the workers on the lower floors of the tower. In addition, it was popular with tourists. People came and threw their coins in, wishing to be as successful as Stark Industries. Right now, there weren't many people since lunch break was technically over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over the statues of the fountain. Loki could tell the statues were of pagan gods. It was a mix of different mythologies, but most of the gods displayed were those that reigned over intelligence, smithing, or simply creativity. He knew some since he grew up reading about Norse gods. He doubted Tony chose the statues, because knowing the eccentric, he probably preferred dragon statues or maybe phoenixes instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to get up when he saw one of the statues moved. Loki did a double take and stared at Hephaestus. He walked over and peered behind the statue. He found Tony dressed in a grey suit, staring at him with a burger in one hand and a fountain drink in the other. The straw was in his mouth. As they stared at each other, Tony slowly, and obnoxiously, sipped on his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took note of his boss’s bare wet feet in the fountain. His socks and shoes were tucked under Hephaestus. He was hiding behind a statue even though he could easily be seen from an angle. He was so silent, now chewing on his burger with stuffed cheeks as he watched Loki like a hawk. Grease and ketchup were staining his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the third time he found his eccentric boss hiding from his work. At some point, wasn’t it just too much of a coincidence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, why-” do you go so far to hide? “-are you hiding outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boss swallowed and Loki tried hard to not get turned on by that throat. “I’m not trying to hide from work! It’s just that Pep wanted me to eat a late lunch with our clients and I hate all that stuffy rich people food! I wanted a burger before I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, Loki had eaten at a high class restaurant before (with a client, obviously) and he could understand where his boss was coming from. Those restaurants never served big enough portions and sometimes their </span>
  <em>
    <span>specialties</span>
  </em>
  <span> were doing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So instead of running in to hide, you hid out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Pep walking around the lobby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you late for your meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Pep had forbidden me from eating so that it wouldn’t ‘seem rude’ to not eat during the meeting. But I’m a grown man with a big enough stomach to eat both meals!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But should you? At your age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gasped in mock offence. “How dare you! I am as fit as I was when I was twenty five. Still flexible too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was not going to let his imagination run wild. This was his boss. He was not going to stare at those hips and think about spreading them wide. Nor was he going to stare the side view of that ass, thinking about squeezing those cheeks. He forced his gaze to meet those knowing brown eyes. Tony knowingly smirked at him. Shit, Loki wasn’t gonna let him get away with that attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should call Ms. Potts over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t! I’m almost done eating!” Tony yelled before shoving that burger into his mouth, chewing as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a literal child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’mohre ah liderahl chialde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. This grown man was back talking to him with his mouth full. Loki tried not to think about him choking on things that weren’t burgers. He was about to retort when the sound of heels came. Tony froze up with his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way. The sound of heels did not exclusively belong to Ms. Potts. However, lo’ and behold, there was that familiar redhead walking out of the tower, onto the concrete. She was staring at her phone, probably checking the time. Even if she were to glance up, she wouldn’t see Tony because the statue was facing directly to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his cheeks full, Tony shot his pouting puppy eyes at Loki. This was the third time. He should’ve built up some immunity to those huge brown eyes by now. He wasn’t going to fall for those eyes anymore, even with that head tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tony let out a pathetic little whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki growled at his boss in frustration as he pulled out his own phone. He slouched his shoulders and sighed his tension away. He heard those heels coming closer and he casually glanced up to see Ms. Potts looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Laufeyson,” she nodded in greeting. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ms. Potts. I took a long lunch break. I was just about to head back in,” Loki smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He moved away from the statue to keep the attention on him. He gave her a concerned look. “Are you alright? You look rather frazzled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Tony, again,” she rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Have you seen him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out here?” Loki glanced around. “In the wild?” He furrowed his brows in confusion. “I’d imagine if escaped out here, he wouldn’t be on Stark property anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m worried about,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s something truly urgent, I’m sure he’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have ran away in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your job is most challenging. I would hate to have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would take babysitting an overgrown child over working with all those sharks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, that can be quite stressful as well,” Loki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go check Tony’s usual eating spots. I’ll see you around. Please, call me Pepper from now on,” she smiled. “We’ve been seeing each so much lately, I think we can handle first name basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… Pepper. Call me Loki,” he responded in kind because it would be rude not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Loki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved at each other. Then she power walked past him to continue her search for Tony outside. Soon, the sound of her heels disappeared as well as the sight of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Loki went back to the statue to find Tony eating the last of his burger. He was now back to drinking from his straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he smacked his lips. “You’re a good liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve lost my job if I wasn’t. Speaking of which, I have to head back if I want to keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, head back to work, peasant,” Tony smiled, showing off his gums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Loki would not be blinded by that. He rolled his eyes and headed back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 In the Meeting Room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki walked into the meeting room to find Pepper alone, waiting for their client. She was glaring at her phone, probably wondering where Tony was. They had a meeting with Hammer Industries, and it was known to the majority of the workers that Tony despised Justin Hammer, the CEO. Hel, even Loki’s legal department boss hated him. Which was why Loki was part of the meeting and not his senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Pepper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Loki, hi. You wouldn’t happen to know where Tony is, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not.” This time, he wasn’t even lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I told him he had to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Hammer won’t be offended. Our boss is busy,” Loki pointedly commented as he sat down next to her. He set his binder down and started pulling out files.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, let’s just say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about the meeting, shifting through documents and the contract. Once they developed their game plan, they discussed non-work topics. Pepper told him of the best cafes around and Loki brought up the bookstores he frequented. Despite the fact that Loki always lied to the lady, they had a bit in common. She was pleasant company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and they turned their heads to see Hammer walk in with a sleazy smile and his lawyer trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hammer is here to see you, ma’am.” A Stark Industries worker announced to Pepper from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Please close the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hammer and his lawyer sat down with such an air of importance. The blonde ball of sleaze stared at Loki with a knowing smirk which did nothing to intimidate the lawyer in him. Unable to handle the bullshit manifesting in the room, Loki stood up. He needed a drink to go through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make a cup of coffee. Would anyone else like one?” Loki asked the two guests in the room, because Pepper already had a cup at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love a cup,” Hammer drawled with a lazy smirk. He turned to his lawyer. “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Do you take sugar with your coffee, Mr. Hammer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki reached the counter and noted the crumbs on it. He looked at the coffee machine with already made coffee in there due to Pepper. Next to the machine was a tray of bagels and muffins. He noticed there was a cup of cream cheese missing. There were typically two of them on the trays for meetings. Perhaps the workers forgot it. The coffee cups were stacked against the wall. He grabbed two and started pouring coffee into them. It was a roast that Loki generally liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two packets,” Hammer answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a rude guy. He couldn’t even say please or thank you unlike some other CEO that begged so sweetly. His eyes scanned for sugar and found none. He checked the upper cabinets and there was none there either. Then he opened the lower cabinet and it took all his willpower to not make a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was stuffed into the cabinet, his legs impossibly bending to fit him in. Those huge brown eyes stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. His cheek was stuffed from the bagel in his mouth. His cheeks became flushed and, now, Loki knew his CEO at least felt some level of shame. In Tony’s hand was his phone which was playing a video based on the constant change in lighting. By his arm was another full bagel and a cup of cream cheese (that’s where the second cup was) that was abused from bagels dipping into it. There was also a coffee cup stuck between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just… why? Why would he hide in the room he knew the meeting was going to be? Then again, it was the least likely place Pepper would look. Also, judging by the crumbs and the extra bagel, Tony had been in there for a while and the man knew he was gonna be in there even longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at those legs because how was the man not sore from bending the entire time? Tony didn’t even remove the stuff from the cabinet. The sugar was there just past the curve of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norns, Tony was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flexible</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Laufeyson?” Pepper called in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony used his puppy eyes at Loki and the lawyer wasn’t even going to try to fight it. He hadn’t given into his boss’s whimsical charms. No. He just didn’t think it was okay to expose a man in that position and in the situation they were in. It was definitely not because he didn’t want Hammer, or anyone, to see Tony bent like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he did not need to see that during a meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” Loki casually responded. “I was just wondering where my paralegal had run off to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll make do without it,” Loki huffed in resignation. He curved his reach (he was not touching that ass without consent) into the cabinet, brushing past Tony’s thigh. It was softer than Loki anticipated, but he supposed that his boss was plump from stuffing all those burgers intp that pouty mouth. Tony deliciously squirmed as Loki grabbed the box of sugar packages. He pulled his hand out and closed the cabinet. “Would any of you care for a bagel or perhaps a muffin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting went on for an hour. Hammer kept trying to put himself in a more favorable position on the contract. Pepper was just about ready to give up because she had other meetings to attend to. However, Loki wasn’t a two bit lawyer. He viciously fought Hammer over the contract because the other lawyer in the room was clearly just decoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done, Loki was satisfied with his work. Hammer was fuming and Loki was just trying to hold in his vicious laugh. Yes, he was a sore winner. They all said their farewells and Pepper stood up to escort them out while Loki gathered his papers. Once the sound of those heels disappeared, Loki turned to the cabinet under the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe to come out now, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the cabinet doors creaked open. Hands popped out and then the man was crawling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, out onto the floor. Like a cat, the man arched his back in a stretch before standing. He smirked as he brushed the crumbs off his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an amazing lawyer, Lokes. I haven’t seen Hammer that pissed off since college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, you didn’t see anything. You just heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to,” Tony shrugged before he turned to clean his hiding spot. “So you and Pepper are pretty friendly now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Loki supposed that Pepper was a wonderful lady. Tony worked with her, so it can be assumed that he probably knew her very well. Tony’s jealousy would be cute if it wasn’t so irritating. Straight people were always so blind to gay struggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Loki replied as he closed his binder. “We have similar interests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Tony nodded as he wiped the crumbs of his hands. He faced Loki to flash a gummy smile. “But we have similar personalities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t insult me. I’m not a child,” Loki quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I!” Tony stuck his tongue out. “Besides, you know you like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki did. But that didn’t mean that he was going to admit it. He scoffed and exited the room. He ignored his boss’s whines to not go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 At a Brunch Restaurant</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday and Loki’s mom, or adoptive mom, had come to visit for the weekend. His family lived in the middle of cornfields in Iowa. His biological parents passed away when he was young due to a car accident. He was taken in by their neighbors, and Frigga, Loki’s adoptive mother, raised him with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki made it his job to spoil his mother especially since he was a lawyer with a huge paycheck. She was the one who encouraged him to leave the state to study instead of staying home to learn the ways of farming. Occasionally, Loki bought her flight tickets and took her out to eat and shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they were, out for brunch. His mother was going on about a crafting project back at home. Loki was sure it was about a scrapbook or something for the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Sif! She is so swollen with the baby. Soon, there will be another child screaming and running all over the kitchen,” his mother laughed fondly, probably remembering the days Loki and his brother caused mayhem. “Promise me you’ll visit when the baby is borned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, mother, I wouldn’t miss the chance to see Thor bawling his eyes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you tease your brother so much. Despite his borish attitude, you know he is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Faint hearted under it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” Loki rolled his eyes as he recited the words he had been hearing since that time he scared Thor with a snake. It was only a garden snake. Thor was such a crybaby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother chuckled as she watched him. She placed her hand on his. “How about you, dear? Is there a lucky man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of the closet with his family. The amount of pressure he felt when he confessed his sexuality to his family of farmers in the middle of a cornfield was insane. He thought he was going to burst into flames under his father’s single eye. It was an uncomfortable time, but they got through it for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mother. It’s still just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t you worry. A nice man will come soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki indulgently nodded and his mother went on a rant about ribbons. She talked about the texture of different materials for a good thirty minutes. They finished up their brunch and Loki excused himself to use the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was walking back, he found someone sitting by a trash can. Loki moved around it and found Tony hugging his knees. He had an angry pout on his face and his cheeks puffed up like a kid. It was a good thing that most of the patrons of the place couldn’t see him from the tables. Loki could see the headlines: Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Found Trash Diving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my day off. Why am I seeing you on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>day off</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Loki complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony jerked and then gazed up at him. He rolled his eyes and then went back to hugging his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trash, so ignore me as the trash I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Pepper out together on a Saturday?” Loki inquired despite the thought of it annoyed him. Why else would Tony be hiding away with a pout?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called me to eat brunch,” he whispered in anger. “Which yea, why would I turn down food with a friend?” Tony moved his hands around. “But! She didn’t tell me we were meeting clients from Japan!” Hands were thrown into the air. “Now, she wants me to entertain them until our dinner plans! Like brunch wasn’t enough.” He shook his head at Loki as he complained sarcastically. “It’s not like I wanted to stay home on a Saturday!” He crossed his arms now. “It’s not like Pep doesn’t already get everything, so why can’t she just let me drown in my self pity on a Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki wondered what made Tony so upset to set a day off for self pity. He wanted to ask, but they weren’t really friends so he edged off the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How horrible,” Loki nodded. “Why didn’t you just suggest to your guests to go rest from their flight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to, but then Pep glared at me, so I ran away to the bathroom. Now, I’m here, planning out my life as trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar the Grouch was my favorite on Sesame Street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, he would be your favorite,” Tony dramatically belched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to assume yours was Elmo like the unimaginative person you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m imaginative! That’s why the company still exists!” Tony exclaimed. “And there’s nothing wrong with Elmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then imagine a way to get out of your predicament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gasped. He bit his lower lip as he playfully glared at Loki. “Ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I strive for,” Loki smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heels were clicking and coming closer to them. Tony tensed up and then put his face into his knees with his hands over his head. Loki rolled his eyes as he turned around. He saw Pepper stepping around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki? Hello,” Pepper smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Pepper. It’s always lovely to see you,” Loki greeted in kind as he moved to block her view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a charmer,” Pepper giggled. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother flew into the city. I’m simply taking her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you? What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A meeting. Which reminds me, Tony ran away, again. It’s been way too long since he’s gone to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I was just in there. When I left, there was no one inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Pepper sighed. “It’s fine, I guess. I’ll just text him. Our clients decided to go back to their hotels to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled,” Loki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, me too, but we still have a dinner meeting, so maybe not,” Pepper laughed. She stood there, biting her lips. She furrowed her brows as she pondered. “Loki, did you want to get dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki blinked. Was Pepper asking him to come to the dinner meeting or was she asking him out? Loki hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary from her. He glanced at her profile and noticed the way she squeezed her fists despite standing tall and proud. He typically wasn’t blind to these things, but maybe Tony’s presence casted all else into the dark. How was he supposed to reject her? He didn’t want to upset her. She was Tony’s friend. They were close enough for Tony to agree to go to brunch with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That still kind of ticked him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my day off, so are you forcing me? I’d prefer to not work since I need to entertain my mother,” Loki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh! Right,” Pepper blushed from embarrassment. “Sorry! Forget I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Pepper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scurried off on those heels. Sighing, Loki turned back to the trash hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a little mean. There’s no way you didn’t know she was asking you out,” Tony said with no fluctuation in his voice. “Besides, why wouldn’t you want to date Pepper? She’s great and you guys have a lot in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t like her in that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to like? She’s pretty, successful, and smart. Or what? Do you already have a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it any of your business, Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… she’s my friend, so I care about her, is all,” Tony puffed his cheeks as they turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, Tony’s jealousy was annoying. How could someone be that cute over someone else? It left a bitter taste in Loki’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki needed to stop. His own jealousy was getting out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay, Stark,” Loki growled as he turned on his heels. “Happy? Now, I have to head back to my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s arm was caught by Tony’s hands. He looked at his boss over his shoulder. He was about to pull away and yell at him, but Tony’s face was so panicked. Loki felt bad. His boss was an adorable old man that he developed a crush on. He made those brown eyes upset. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you come out to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Loki forced himself to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something,” Tony hesitantly smiled as he let Loki go. “For a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Loki nodded as he fully turned his body to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, you don’t have to agree if you don’t want to. I mean, not that I could ever abuse my position over you anyways. You would sue me right away,” Tony started to ramble as he openly fiddled with his fingers. “Which, really, kind of sucks beca-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want?” Loki interrupted with a sigh. Loki couldn’t really get angry at him since he was cute, but Loki didn’t have all day to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh, I wanted to ask… if you wanted to get dinner together sometime?” Tony questioned with a slight tilt of his head as he stared at Loki with those huge brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wa- What?! Oh, wow. That was fast. Wow, you never seemed interested. I just-,” Tony sputtered and then tilted his head in question. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki felt the exact same way. Was this really happening? Did his boss just ask him out? The same boss he had been pining for months now? That forty something year old man who was the most adorable person he had ever met? The one who also happened to be a billionaire? That weird eccentric rich genius who hid the weirdest spots?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would he not say “yes” to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Did that mean that Tony wasn’t jealous of Loki, but that he was jealous of Pepper? Norns! Why was he so cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, just to be extra clear. He stared down at his boss. “I am interested in you and I would like us to get dinner together, but I need to get back to my mother now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yea, don’t wanna keep the lady waiting,” Tony blushed as he stared up at Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you free tomorrow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, text me tonight and we’ll plan it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have your number!” Tony exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work for you, Mr. Stark. Figure it out,” Loki sassed before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki returned to his mother who asked why he took so long. Feeling giddy, he told her about Tony and his ridiculous hiding spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Loki did end up getting a text from Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 In the Science Lab</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Loki backed up from the breakroom. He power walked down the hallway at a slow enough pace to not raise suspicions. He contemplated his next step. He couldn’t go back to his desk, because that’s just too obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki and Tony had been dating for a while now. Pepper was genuinely happy for their union. His relationship with her remained friendly as ever. However, now, when she needed Tony to go somewhere, she tried to pull Loki in it to make the events seem more likable for their boss. Loki found out that not only was he susceptible to Tony’s puppy eyes with pouting lips, he was also weak to his friendship with Pepper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, she was waiting in the breakroom, trying to trap him into going to a gala with Tony. Loki was a borned and raised country bumpkin. He was not made for high class dinners and certainly not a gala. Yes, he had a degree and spoke proper english (at least better than Tony), but he did not have the patience to wear a fake mask for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tony was going, then he was going by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the elevator, Loki stared at the buttons. Should he go up or down? Before he could decide, he heard those heels from Hel. Groaning, Loki ran into the stairwell. He went up. He should hide the labs. No one would look for a lawyer in the science labs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran up two flights of stairs. At the door, he put his ear against it, making sure there were no heels. He was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki pushed his way through the door. The hallways were empty. Loki looked through the labs, trying to find a good spot to hide his long legs. He saw a few scientists and one of them with glasses looked at him with an amused smile. Loki was sure that one was Tony’s friend. Stupidly, he pulled his forefinger to his lips, asking for their silence before walking away. He was almost at the end of the hall when he heard a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst! Loki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned his head, searching. “Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked into a lab room and saw a closet with the door creaked open. Loki glanced down the hall, making sure there weren't any heels coming. Then he quickly went to the closet, pushing his boyfriend into the cramped space. He closed the door behind him. They sat on the ground, positioning themselves to fit with Tony practically on Loki’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding in here?” Loki whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go to that stupid gala either!” Tony complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, while I understand that, I also know that if you would just agree to go, Pepper would leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just go with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Tony! It’s boring! So unless there are snakes or crickets for me to scare these rich bastards, I’m not going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a country bumpkin. How can you touch those things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a little bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean just because you’re weird, you asshole,” Tony complained, but Loki could hear the embarrassment in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I apologize,” Loki chuckled as he nuzzled Tony’s neck. He licked along that throat, wishing he could taste leather. “You’re not just a little bitch. You’re my little bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, you ass,” Tony pushed against Loki’s shoulders. “We can’t have sex in here. There’s no room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, did you really think I wasn’t going to fuck you when you invited me in here? We’re hiding in the dark inside a tiny closet. That’s literally my wildest fantasy from… well, the closet,” Loki heavily breathed. He rubbed Tony’s plump thigh. “Besides, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>flexible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a pervert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your pervert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still yours,” Loki smiled as he pressed his hips to Tony’s. “Just like how everything you are belongs to me, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hurry up and kiss me,” Tony groaned as he gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper found them later, lying together on the floor half decent. Apparently, they were so loud, the scientists had left the floor. And yes, they did up going to that stupid gala.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You are all loved! :)</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this! Look forward to more oneshots. I have a few more that I'm still writing.</p><p>Okay, and side note:<br/>- Loki called Tony a "little bitch" because, if you didn't pick it up, they do a lot of pet play. He wasn't saying it just to be an ass. He was calling Tony his dog.<br/>- Loki is a pervert because while Tony was trying to tease him throughout the story, Loki got turned on by the normal stuff Tony was doing. Tony was just being Tony and Loki took a lot of stuff out of context. Which he later confessed to Tony who just laughed about it.<br/>- Pepper's not too hurt about Loki's rejection especially when she found out Loki is gay and was jealous of her. She later teases Loki about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>